


Certain Things

by C0c0plumb (cocoplumb)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoplumb/pseuds/C0c0plumb
Summary: Aaron and Robert are happily settling into life as fiance's and planning their future together with Liv in tow when a woman claiming to know Chas throws a spanner in the works when she knocks on their door and shoves a baby into Aaron's arms before disappearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I'm calling this a 'tester chapter'. 
> 
> I hope this premise isn't too cliche and completely overdone. I've never written anything like this before, but I'm reminiscing about my baby niece who is now almost two and wondering where the heck has the time gone. 
> 
> If it's totally tacky and cheesy, I'll delete this in a few days and not continue. But if you guys like it, be sure to let me know and I'll get writing some more. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Aaron startles awake. 

It's daylight, so it's not that early, but it is his first day off in months and he was looking forward to sleeping in and forcing Robert to bring him breakfast in bed. 

He jumps again and realises what woke him. A relentless knocking at the door and a woman's frantic voice calling his mum's name. 

Robert kicks him in the shin and grumbles, "Tell them to go away," into his pillow, still half asleep.

Aaron vows to dump a bucket of water on his head later as he throws back the covers and picks up his jogging bottoms and yesterday's t-shirt from the floor. He quickly gets dressed and mutters, "Shut up, I'm coming," between gritted teeth as he jogs downstairs.

He unlocks the back door and slides off the latch. The woman carries on knocking right up until the last second when Aaron yanks the door open and shouts, "What?!"

He doesn't expect an ear shrieking cry from a newborn baby to be his immediate reply. 

"No, no, no. You cannot do this to me I just shut you up," the woman snaps not too kindly. She's short, blonde, about mid-twenties and rocking a poorly wrapped bundle in her arms.

Aaron clears his throat, "Uh, can I help you?" 

She looks up at him. "Yes, _yes_. You can. I need Chas." The woman sounds desperate and her arms shake while she holds the hysterical baby. 

"She's not here." She went to visit Belle with Liv again, seeing as their last trip got cut short. It's a good job his sister went with because she's even more of a horror than Robert if she's woken rudely. 

"Then get her here!" the woman barks and if it wasn't for the baby, Aaron would have told her to get stuffed and slammed the door in her face.

"She's away with family." 

The woman adjusts the baby in her arms and it doesn't sound all too happy about it because the screaming ups a notch. "When will she be back?" 

Aaron's not sure he wants her to know. "A few days, maybe a week," he shrugs, his eyes settling on the baby in worry. 

"And you are?" 

"Her son, Aaron, not that it's any of your business." Aaron leans against the doorframe, "Seriously, what do you want?" 

" _Chas_ , I thought I'd already made that clear." She rolls her eyes and mutters something Aaron doesn't catch but her tone says enough. He doesn't remember Rhona being this much of a cow when she was sleep deprived after having Leo. "I knew I should have just dumped you at a church," sniggers at her child and Aaron's not sure she's joking. "Look, Chas always said if I needed help, I should just call." She moves the baby in her arms again and Aaron wonders if his ears are bleeding yet.

"Can I pass a message along?" 

A car in the street blasts its horn and Aaron looks over while the woman glances over her shoulder. There's a guy in the front seat looking impatient. 

The woman shakes her head. "I don't have time for this. I-I've got places to be, people to see, you know?" She pushes the baby into Aaron's arms and he doesn't have a choice but to accept. "Tell Chas she was right, I'm a useless bloody mother."  She throws a bag by Aaron's feet, a changing bag he didn't see she had on her shoulder, and when Aaron looks up from the bag she's already half way across the street. 

"Oi! What do you think you're playing at?!" he shouts, following her outside with the baby with bare feet.

She gets in the car without sparing him or her child another glance. The driver speeds off, leaving his tires marks burned into the street and Aaron standing in the middle of the road completely confused and so utterly out of his depth with the baby still crying in his arms.


End file.
